


Полуденные сумерки

by Hazure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazure/pseuds/Hazure
Summary: Судьбоносные встречи всегда неожиданы. Банальное преступление сводит инспектора Хакса с человеком, которому уготовано занять важное место в его жизни.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 11





	Полуденные сумерки

Больше всего Хакс ненавидел, когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Его работа была связана со многими непредвиденными обстоятельствами, но Армитедж всегда был уверен в своей реакции, потому что дисциплина и холодный расчет были неизменными константами в его жизни. До недавнего момента...

Все началось в вечер пятницы. На окраине Фэрвью-парка нашли труп молодой женщины без документов. Тело обнаружила женатая пара. Прогуливаясь, они услышали крик, и мужчина тут же вызвал полицию, побоявшись сам выяснить ситуацию. Почти сразу же задержали и подозреваемого, который стоял возле жертвы и даже не пытался скрыться. Его увезли в участок, а на место преступления выехала следственная группа.

Хакс наблюдал за работой своих коллег, стоя поодаль и держа руки за спиной. Территорию уже огородили лентой, за которой выстроились любопытные, желающие поглазеть на труп - в выходной день здесь всегда было много людей. Очевидцев уже опрашивали. Армитедж же смотрел на одного молодого полицейского, имени которого он не помнил. Тому явно не хватало опыта работы - слишком много лишних движений, слишком много неуверенности в каждом действии. Зоркий глаз Хакса сразу же уловил излишнюю суетливость сотрудника полиции.

Но, оставив, наконец, в покое новичка, инспектор подошел к телу и склонился над ним. Женщине было не больше тридцати лет, она была недурна собой и хорошо одета. Явно собиралась на вечеринку или свидание. Хакс склонялся к последнему варианту. Она лежала на куче опавшей листвы в неестественной позе, подогнув под себя ноги; широко открытые глаза, навсегда застывшие, запечатлели удивление. Женщина даже не успела испугаться, смерть была для нее неожиданной. У нее на виске темнело пятно запекшейся крови - сюда пришелся удар убийцы. По предварительному заключению эксперта, она скончалась от обширного кровоизлияния в мозг, возникшего в результате сильного удара тупым предметом по голове. Смерть наступила очень быстро. Окончательный вывод можно было сделать только после вскрытия. Орудие убийства нашлось здесь же рядом. Это была тяжелая ветка, наспех спрятанная в листьях. На ней легко обнаружили следы крови и несколько волосинок. Преступник явно не спланировал убийство заранее. Это было очевидное и нелепое преступление.

Хакс убрал несколько крашеных прядей с лица жертвы, без эмоций глядя на нее.

\- Инспектор Хакс?

Армитедж медленно выпрямился и посмотрел в сторону подошедшего офицера.

\- Удалось установить личность жертвы, - докладывал лейтенант Митака. - Один из опрошенных свидетелей узнал потерпевшую. Это некая Кора Дорсет, она жила неподалеку от парка. Не замужем, детей нет. Свидетель говорит, что она часто гуляла в парке по вечерам.

Хакс еще раз окинул взглядом тело Коры.

\- А задержанный? - кратко спросил инспектор.

\- Его доставили в участок, но он ничего не говорит. Просто молчит, даже адвоката не потребовал.

Хакс кивнул и молча направился к служебной машине. Теперь нужно было допросить этого молчуна и выяснить все подробности этого незамысловатого убийства. Если он, конечно, являлся убийцей. Армитедж помнил несколько случаев из собственной практики, когда подозреваемые оказывались на месте преступления совершенно случайно, и такой вариант нельзя было списывать со счетов. В работе инспектор опирался только на анализ фактов.

Тело забрали и увезли в лабораторию, для дальнейшей экспертизы. Хотя Хакс сомневался, что они обнаружат что-то новое и существенное - все это было донельзя банально. Кору подкараулили в парке и ударили веткой в висок, убийца был достаточно силен, чтобы проломить ей череп. Оставалась самая малость.

Дорога до отделения заняла чуть больше получаса. С неба начал капать холодный колючий дождь, и стало совсем сыро и промозгло. Дублин, как обычно, не баловал хорошей погодой.

Хакс прямиком направился в комнату для допросов, куда уже доставили задержанного. С тенью любопытства он стал гадать, кого же он увидит - с типажом он ошибался редко. Но перешагнув порог серого и совсем не радостного помещения, инспектор замер возле дверей, разглядывая сидящего за столом человека. Тот мгновенно вскинул голову, и Армитедж сразу понял, что он не может быть не только убийцей, но и даже свидетелем. Человек был слеп.

Мужчина был высок и очень худ. Забавно - даже мысленно Хакс не мог описать его внешность привычными протокольными фразами. Он представлял собой разительный контраст между черным и белым. Очень бледное лицо с темными, почти черными глазами и фигура, одетая во все черное. Мужчина долго смотрел в сторону Хакса.

\- Вы так и будете там стоять, или я все-таки дождусь окончания этого вечера?

Голос у мужчины был низкий и на удивление приятный. Видимо, его не особо смущало то, что в данный момент он находился в полицейском участке, и на нем были надеты наручники.

\- Оставьте нас, - сказал Хакс сопровождающему полицейскому.

Дверь закрылась, и они остались наедине. Хакс еще некоторое время молча рассматривал задержанного, а тот, в свою очередь, не сводил с него своих слепых глаз. И ничего не говорил.

Инспектор ровным шагом подошел к столу и сел напротив. Брюнет выпрямился на стуле и посмотрел на Хакса. Между ними снова легла тишина, которую нарушил второй мужчина.

\- Как вы догадались, что я слепой? - спросил он с любопытством.

Странный первый вопрос для человека в его положении. Хакс уже понял, что он во всех смыслах был незаурядным.

-Когда я вошел, вы посмотрели в мою сторону, - спокойно ответил Хакс. - Но ваши глаза оставались совершенно неподвижны. Ясно, что вы ничего не видите и ориентируетесь только по звуку.

Мужчина хмыкнул.

\- А вы наблюдательны, - сказал он с усмешкой. - Те двое, что схватили меня, не занимали себя деталями, - он чуть подался вперед. - Или мне следует уточнить, что вы просто чуть более наблюдательны, чем ваши коллеги рангом ниже?

Издевка в его словах была очевидна. Хакс нахмурился. Внутренний голос ему подсказал, что этот тип был не самых приятным человеком в общении.

\- Наш разговор будет записан.

\- Как угодно, - брюнет расслабленно откинулся на стул, но с Хакса глаз не сводил. Это было не очень приятно.

Он включил диктофон.

\- Я старший инспектор Армитедж Хакс...

\- Это имя мне должно что-то сказать? Я вас разочарую.

И снова издевка. Хакс проигнорировал ее. А мужчину раздражало то, что его держат взаперти, но похоже, он не до конца понимал, где находится. И развлекался тем, что пытался изводить инспектора.

\- Как ваше имя?

\- Полицейским так трудно было его выяснить?

\- Отвечайте на вопрос.

Брюнет склонил голову набок и выставил вперед руки.

\- Кайло Рен, - тихо ответил он.

Хакс рассматривал его руки с изящными запястьями и длинными тонкими пальцами.

\- Красивое имя, - неожиданно для себя промолвил Хакс.

Кайло явно тоже был удивлен, но постарался этого не показывать. Он не очень хорошо контролировал свои эмоции, отметил Хакс. Сделав себе мысленный выговор, он продолжил допрос.

\- Вы знали...

\- Вы ведь не всегда были полицейским, инспектор, - перебил его Кайло.

Констатация, а не вопрос.

\- С чего вы так решили? - после небольшой паузы просил Армитедж.

\- Вы были... военным, - снова произнес Рен, игнорируя чужой овпрос. - Я прав?

Хакс не успел ответить, как брюнет снова заговорил.

\- Я прав.

И снова инспектор убедился, что Кайло был не самым приятным собеседником. В нем были надменность, самоуверенность, чересчур много эмоциональности. И все это сочеталось с какой-то детской непосредственностью. Взрывная смесь.

\- Почему вы так решили? - повторил свой вопрос инспектор.

Он не позволял, чтобы раздражение или злость овладевали им, а потому говорил спокойно и холодно.

Кайло опустил глаза, будто обдумывал что-то про себя.

\- У вас военная выправка, - наконец ответил он.

Хакс удивленно поднял бровь. Рен правильно истолковал его молчание.

\- Я слеп, но не глух, инспектор, - с нажимом, выдающим нетерпеливое раздражение, сказал он. - У вас строевой шаг. А кроме того... ваша выдержка, интонация, манера речи... Вы дисциплинированы во всем, даже в словах. И вы явно привыкли к такому образу жизни с детства. Вы из семьи военных. Странно, что вы не продолжили традицию и пошли работать в полицию.

А он и сам был наблюдателен, подумал Хакс. И умен. Но историю своей жизни он не собирался обсуждать ни с кем. Тем более с тем, кого знал меньше получаса, и кто ему не слишком нравился.

\- Вас застали рядом с телом убитой Коры Дорсет...

\- Я не убивал Кору, - снова перебил Кайло. Это уже начинало откровенно раздражать.

\- Я вас не обвиняю...

\- Естественно, - с легкой иронией сказал Рен. - Вы ведь не хотите себя выставить посмешищем перед начальством.

Хакс прищурился.

\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – угрожающе тихо спросил он.

Кайло усмехнулся.

\- Если вы притащите меня в суд в качестве убийцы, вас поднимут на смех. Потому что вы не смогли раскрыть такое банальное дело и обвинили первого, кто попался под руку.

Кайло откровенно издевался. Может, стоило оставить его на пару дней в изоляторе?

\- Вы знали убитую? - спокойно спросил Хакс.

\- Выдержка вам никогда не изменяет? - Кайло склонил голову набок. - Наверное, вы очень гордитесь этим, инспектор.

Скрытые и не очень издевки начали выводить Хакса. Он вел немало допросов и привык к угрозам и хамству, но этот снисходительно-высокомерный тон проникал под кожу и грозил поколебать его самообладание.

\- Как и умением метко стрелять, - ледяным тоном ответил Хакс.

Губы Кайло дрогнули, будто он хотел улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал. Хакс уже привык к остекленелому взгляду его слепых глаз. Наверное, это было невыносимо - ничего не видеть... Странные мысли посещали его сегодня.

\- Никто не обвиняет вас в убийстве, - тем же тоном продолжил инспектор. - К тому же, Кору убили сильным ударом по голове, - Хакс сделал паузу, скользнув взглядом по телу Кайло. Тот повел плечами, будто физически ощутил чужой интерес. - Не думаю, что вам... хватило бы сил, чтобы расколоть ей череп. Хоть это и была хрупкая женщина.

Кайло напрягся, а Армитедж почувствовал его раздражение, переходящее в злость. Видимо, он не любил, когда его считали слабаком. Пустые глаза сейчас красноречиво выражали гнев. И он был направлен на Хакса.

\- Вы хорошо знали убитую? - теперь инспектор говорил с прежним спокойствием.

\- Откуда такой вывод? - сквозь зубы процедил Кайло. Его слова напоминали шипение змеи.

\- Когда я заговорил о Коре Дорсет, вы назвали ее по имени. И довольно непринужденно. Вероятно, вы общались.

Рен издал какой-то нервный звук.

\- Да, я знал ее. Мы были соседями и часто гуляли в Фэрвью-парке. Но друзьями мы не были. Я практически ничего не знал о ее жизни, а она - о моей.

\- Как вы оказались на месте преступления?

\- Я просто гулял, а потом услышал крик, - голос Кайло стал тихим и ровным. - Я узнал голос Коры и пошел туда… Но она уже была мертва. Просто лежала на земле…

\- Вы узнали Кору?

\- Да… Ее духи, ее одежда… Это была она.

\- Откуда вы знаете, что она была мертва? - уточнил Хакс.

\- Просто… И я проверил пульс. Еще теплая, но уже неживая.

Кайло говорил бесстрастно, как о чем-то обиходном. Чужая смерть его не трогала.

\- Вы увидели мертвого человека и…

\- Я _не_ вижу, - сказал Кайло, сдерживая злость. - Я слепой.

Хакс подался назад, делая еще одну мысленную пометку удачнее выбирать слова.

\- Прошу прощения, я неправильно выразился, - произнес он. - И вы так спокойно отреагировали?

\- Она не была мне близким человеком. Ни родственником, ни другом. Почему я должен был отреагировать иначе? Или изображать горе здесь, перед вами?

И то правда…

\- Что произошло дальше?

\- Ничего, - спокойнее ответил Рен, расслабляясь. - Приехала полиция, и меня увезли.

\- Вы даже не потребовали адвоката. Неестественное спокойствие для человека, который впервые оказался в отделении в качестве подозреваемого.

И снова короткая усмешка в ответ. Хакс невольно поджал губы.

\- Вы очень забавны, инспектор, - с легкой иронией сказал Кайло.

Слово «забавный» было последним, которое подходило в качестве эпитета для Армитеджа.

\- Вы слышали что-нибудь подозрительное? - продолжил Хакс допрос.

\- Нет. Ничего не слышал.

\- Может, вы слышали чьи-то шаги или какие-нибудь необычные звуки?

\- Нет.

Странно, что Кайло отвечал без ехидных ремарок. Хакс уже подсознательно стал ожидать их.

\- Что вы знаете о личной жизни Коры? У нее были враги?

\- Повторяю: мы не были близко знакомы, боюсь, я не смогу рассказать вам какие-нибудь интересные подробности.

\- У нее был любовник?

\- Навряд ли, хотя и возможно. Она была не из тех людей…

Кайло замолчал на середине фразы, задумчиво опустив взгляд.

\- Она была не из тех людей, которые заводят прочные и серьезные отношения? - подсказал Хакс.

\- Не из тех людей, которым везет в личной жизни. Вы живете один, инспектор?

Кайло явно решил довести Хакса. Эти встречные вопросы раздражали.

\- Нет, - процедил он.

\- Вы лжете, инспектор, - хмыкнул Кайло. - Вы никого не потерпите рядом с собой.

\- И на чем основывается ваша логика? - спросил Хакс.

Жаль, что стрелять в людей было уголовно наказуемым.

\- Вас буквально окружает аура «не подходить!», - сказал брюнет.

\- Я создаю впечатление несчастного одинокого котенка? - сощурившись, угрожающе произнес Хакс.

\- Я не сказал, что вы страдаете, - миролюбиво ответил Кайло. - Вы один, но вы не одиноки. И людей вы подпускаете настолько, насколько это необходимо. Для вас это инструменты разного назначения и разной степени полезности…

\- Вы часто гуляете в Фэрвью-парке? - прервал его инспектор. С него было довольно бесплатного психоанализа.

Кайло снова ухмыльнулся.

\- Обычно.

\- Один?

\- Да.

Хакс вставил многозначительную паузу. Кайло слегка нахмурился.

\- Я отлично ориентируюсь в пространстве. И мне не нужна нянька, _инспектор._

Хакс посмотрел в пустые черные глаза собеседника и устало потер переносицу.

***

Армитедж вернулся домой только после полуночи. Скрипнул порог. В темноте холодной квартиру прозвучал отчетливый зов.

\- Мяу!

Хакс включил свет. Рыжая кошка Миллисент подбежала к нему и стала тереться о его ноги, показывая, как сильно она соскучилась по хозяину. Мужчина взял ее на руки, почесывая загривок, и понес в гостиную. Кошка урчала и мяукала, она была очень привязана к Хаксу. К сожалению, он подолгу пропадал на работе, оставляя любимицу совершенно одну в квартире. Он заботился, чтобы у нее всегда была в достатке свежая вода и еда каждый день, но уход не мог заменить внимание и ласку живого человека.

Было тихо. Хакс привык к тишине. В ней была упорядоченность и гармония, живые звуки же всегда грозили слиться в диссонанс. Милли спрыгнула на пол и стала потягиваться, выгибая спинку и выпуская когти в ковер.

Для ужина было слишком поздно, а развлекать себя телевизионными передачами не было настроения. Позаботившись сначала о Миллисент, Хакс занялся бумагами, устроившись на диване. Когда часы показали два, инспектор решил, что пора закругляться. Быстро принял душ и отправился в спальню. Завтра у него был напряженный день.

Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью осторожных шагов. Хакс перевернулся на спину, и Миллисент устроилась у него на груди, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Это было ее привычное место для сна. Армитедж не противился ее капризам. Поглаживая урчащую кошку, Хакс вспоминал сегодняшний допрос. Сон не шел, а мысли возвращались к загадочному «подозреваемому». Разумеется, он не имел никакого отношения к убийству, это было очевидно. Его показания тоже не привнесли ясности в обстоятельства смерти Коры Дорсет. Но этот Кайло Рен чем-то сильно зацепил Хакса. Несмотря на его тяжелый характер. Несмотря на все ехидство и все подколки. Он был интересен, очень. Было в нем что-то… необычное. Что-то, что нельзя было описать привычными категориями.

***

Хакс всегда был уверен в своей выдержке и логике своих поступков. А потому сейчас он не мог понять, почему стоит на пороге дома Кайло Рена и ждет, пока хозяин ему откроет дверь. Он хотел поговорить.

Прошла ровно неделя с того единственного допроса. В конце концов Кайло пришлось выпустить, и полицейская машина отвезла его домой. Больше с Армитеджом они не пересекались.

Предчувствие не обмануло Хакса - это было банальное убийство. Раскрыть его не составило труда. Только вот почему ему непременно нужно было рассказать все подробности Кайло? Потому что тот знал Кору? Потому что его изначально подозревали? Ни один из вариантов не был истинным, а нужный Хакс найти не мог. И это его выбивало из колеи.

Никто не отозвался. Инспектор снова позвонил и стал ждать. Кайло жил в старом доме возле парка. Особняк выглядел издали немного заброшенным и одиноким… Спустя несколько минут стало ясно, что ждать бессмысленно. Кайло либо не слышал звонка, либо его вообще не было дома. Хакс развернулся и пошел прочь.

День был на удивление погожим, и ноги сами привели его в Фэрвью-парк. Солнце сияло, только было холодно. Деревья стояли неподвижные, заметая дорожки золотой осенней листвой, которой шелестел северный ветер. И пустые скамейки выстроились рядами вдоль неубранных тропинок. Инспектор нечасто проводил свободное время в блаженном безделье, как сейчас.

Армитедж медленно шел по аллее, сложив руки за спиной; он выглядел чужеродным предметом среди золотых покровов осеннего парка. Не было ни шума машин, ни речи людей, ни даже криков птиц. Только под ногами шуршала опавшая листва.

Впереди Хакс заметил одинокую фигуру в черном. Человек сидел на скамейке в полном одиночестве, склонив голову и глядя в землю. Инспектор сразу узнал его. Он остановился, разглядывая Кайло издали, как тогда, в комнате для допросов.

Рен медленно поднял лицо и посмотрел в сторону Хакса. Инспектор стоял неподвижно, но понимал, что его присутствие уже обнаружили. Кайло не произнес ни слова. Хакс медленно подошел и присел на скамейку на приемлемом расстоянии. Все это напоминало их первую встречу.

Кайло долго смотрел в сторону Армитеджа, а тот не хотел первым прерывать молчание и нарушать чужое уединение.

\- Инспектор, - почти шепотом произнес Рен.

\- Как вы меня узнали? - спросил Хакс с умеренным интересом.

\- По шагам, - после паузы ответил Рен.

Хакс никак не прокомментировал его реплику, хоть и был немного удивлен, что Кайло запомнил такую мелочь, как походку, всего по одной встрече. В не самых лучших условиях для знакомства.

\- Вот как...

\- Вы... выделяетесь среди остальных, инспектор, - произнес Кайло. - Я сразу вас запомнил.

Он улыбнулся - едва заметно и всего на мгновение, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы его лицо засияло каким-то внутренним светом. Очевидно, он редко улыбался: либо не умел выражать свое расположение, либо у него было слишком мало причин, чтобы это делать. Хакс нахмурился, чувствуя, как в груди отчего-то потеплело.

\- Что вы хотите от меня теперь? - спросил Кайло.

Теперь в его голосе не было ни язвительности, ни усмешки. Он был слишком тихим сегодня, как будто его что-то тяготило.

\- Мы нашли убийцу Коры, - сказал Армитедж. - Думал, вам интересно будет узнать подробности, поскольку вы немного знали ее, и вас подозревали в ее убийстве...

\- Вы ни секунды не подозревали меня, инспектор, - мягко перебил Кайло.

И снова эта мимолетная улыбка. Хаксу стало немного не по себе, потому что он стал ощущать нечто, похожее на смущение. Отчего это?

А Кайло тем временем молчаливо смотрел в сторону Хакса, прикрыв глаза. Он ждал продолжения разговора.

\- Ее убил ее любовник, Роджер Челленджер, - сказал Армитедж. - Он был женат, и они с Корой встречались тайно. Их связь длилась около полугода, и Кора стала слишком настойчивой. Ее не удовлетворяла роль любовницы, и она потребовала, чтобы Роджер развелся со своей женой, и они вдвоем начали новую жизнь. Челленджер был состоятельным человеком, а мисс Дорсет не хотела упускать с крючка такую жирную рыбку. Роджер очень боялся огласки и развода, которые бы разрушили его репутацию, а потому от отчаяния он решился на убийство. В день убийства он назначил свидание Коре в парке. Подкараулив ее по дороге, он ударил женщину тяжелой веткой, а затем скрылся. Он действовал импульсивно, заранее ничего не спланировав. Страх за свое благополучие загнал его в угол.

Кайло медленно кивнул и отвернулся. Он никак не прокомментировал рассказ Хакса, просто молча выслушал. Сам Армитедж, передавая дело в суд, не испытывал симпатии ни к Коре, ни к Роджеру. Кора была обычной алчной женщиной, которой хотелось обеспечить себе легкую жизнь за счет богатого мужа. К сожалению для нее, она неудачно выбрала себе жертву. А Роджер был трусливым лицемером, который трясся над своей репутацией. Каждый получил по заслугам. Это было одно из тех дел, которые забывались через несколько дней после завершения.

\- Разве вы не должны быть на работе? - спросил Рен.

\- Нашлась свободная минутка, - просто ответил Хакс

Кайло не смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Хакс чувствовал его напряжение.

\- Что-то не так? - спросил инспектор.

\- О чем вы? - буркнул Кайло, сжимая кулаки на коленях.

\- Вас что-то тревожит? - Хакс сам удивился мягкости своего голоса.

Кайло резко повернулся к нему, а потом отодвинулся подальше, опуская плечи.

\- Сегодня слишком светло, - едва слышно произнес он.

Действительно, солнце сияло ярко, хоть и не грело. Хакс не обращал на это внимания. Незаметно для себя, он придвинулся ближе к Кайло.

\- Вы отличаете свет и тьму? - спросил он.

А Хакс думал, что Кайло был абсолютно слеп.

\- Нет... Я не вижу свет, - прошептал Рен. - Но я его _чувствую..._

Беспокойство в нем нарастало, Рен явно чувствовал себя неуютно. В какой-то момент он резко поднялся и сделал пару порывистых шагов.

\- Мне нужно идти...

Хакс не стал ему препятствовать. Он тоже поднялся.

\- Я вас проведу до дома.

Кайло удивленно уставился на него.

\- В этом нет необходимости...

\- И все же.

Кайло смотрел на Хакса, явно испытывая неловкость. Это было неожиданно. Хакс стал осматриваться по сторонам.

\- Что вы ищете, инспектор? - с интересом спросил Кайло.

Он как будто и без зрения мог хорошо видеть.

\- Вашу трость, - ответил Армитедж.

И увидел знакомую усмешку.

\- Мне она не нужна. Я хорошо знаю эти места и свободно ориентируюсь. Я уже говорил.

Они шли молча, Кайло чуть поодаль, будто сторонился Хакса. Инспектор не нарушал его личного пространства, он просто провожал человека до дома. Рен был слеп и с ним могло что-то случиться, несмотря на его самостоятельность. А если учитывать тот факт, что недавно в этом же парке произошло убийство, у Армитеджа были все оправдания, чтобы проводить Кайло до дома и не задумываться о том, что он просто ищет причины для того, чтобы... побыть с ним вместе подольше.

Кайло шел неспешно и осторожно, все время прислушиваясь. Он действительно хорошо ориентировался в пространстве без посторонней помощи. Видимо, со своим недугом он уже жил давно. То и дело он украдкой поворачивался к Хаксу, а инспектор никак не коментировал его поведение. Отчего-то Кайло будто стеснялся Хакса. Он был чрезмерно удивлен его предложением.

По пути им никто не попался из случайных прохожих, и это была удача. Никто из мужчин не хотел, чтобы их взаимную тишину кто-либо нарушал. Молчание длилось долго, но оно не было гнетущим. Разговор начался как-то сам собой, и оба, не обратив на это внимания, отбросили формальности.

\- Ты давно не видишь? - спросил Армитедж, меряя шагами тропинку.

\- С раннего детства, - ответил Кайло. - Какая-то болезнь, я не помню названия... Мне сделали операцию на глаза, но не помогло.

\- Ты живешь один?

\- Да...

Хакс кивнул, больше не спрашивая о личном.

\- Не хочешь спросить о моей семье? - сам заговорил Кайло. - О моих родителях, о моих близких?

В его словах сквозила злая ирония. И одиночество.

\- Хочу, - спокойно ответил Хакс. - Но ты ведь не захочешь об этом говорить. Я прав?

Кайло отвернулся.

\- А ты не станешь рассказывать, почему бросил военную карьеру.

Это была долгая и сложная история, и Хакс по-прежнему не хотел ею делиться ни с кем. Родители давно умерли, а вместе с ними он похоронил гнетущую власть отца над собой. Забытые образы снова стали мелькать в голове безликими тенями, не затрагивая чувств и эмоций. Все это было частью прошлого, мертвого и забытого. Где был погребен Брендол Хакс и его незбывшиеся мечты.

Стало темнеть. Они дошли до дома Кайло, и брюнет поднялся по старым скрипящим ступеням. Хакс остался на крыльце. Рен молча открыл дверь, и изнутри повеяло холодом и одиночеством.

\- Это дом твоих родителей?

Кайло покачал головой.

\- Нет, это дом моего дедушки. Дедушка давно умер, - добавил он совсем тихо.

Брюнет, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

\- Зайдешь?

\- Если впустишь.

Кайло промолчал и прошел внутрь, оставляя дверь открытой...

***

Это было необъяснимо. С того дня встречи с Кайло превратились в рутину. Теперь его маршрут неизменно лежал через Фэрвью-парк, хоть он и был в противоположной стороне от его дома. Хакс никогда не уславливался о встречах с Кайло. И загадочный друг его неизменно ждал в одном и том же месте.

Хакс сам не заметил, как стал уходить с работы вместе с остальными сотрудниками. Больше не было внеплановых дежурств, сверхурочных часов службы, работы допоздна. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы воспользоваться, наконец, законным отпуском. Милли радовалась тому, что Армитедж не приходил домой под утро и выглядел не таким уставшим. Теперь перед сном они проводили несколько часов на диване, и назойливых бумажек было значительно меньше. Однако кошка чувствовала, что в ее человеке произошли какие-то значительные перемены. И еще она знала, что произошли они из-за того незнакомца, чей запах Хакс приносил каждый день домой. Он пах зимней стужей.

Миллисент запрыгнула Хаксу на колени, когда он просматривал вечерние новости, и коснулась лапкой губ. Глаза кошки многозначительно смотрели на хозяина.

\- Мяу?

Хакс взял ее за передние лапки и отстранил от своего лица.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь? - нахмурившись, спросил он.

\- Мяу!

Хакс покачал головой, отпуская кошку. Та тут же свернулась на его коленях, показывая пушистое брюшко. Теперь в ее глазах Армитедж увидел усмешку и порадовался тому, что кошки не умеют говорить на человеческом языке. Хватит ему и одного язвительного собеседника. Иначе ему бы точно пришлось выслушать тонну ехидства от своей любимицы. В отместку он стал мять пальцам подушечки ее лап.

***

Лейтенант Митака вошел в кабинет инспектора и замер на пороге. Хакс сидел в своем кресле, а перед ним на столе расположилась упитанная рыжая кошка с красивым ошейником с медальоном. Сам же инспектор, подперов кулаком щеку, с задумчивым видом водил по столу тонкой лучинкой, а Миллисент резво ее ловила, устраивая вокруг себя небольшой хаос. Бумаги были раскиданы, карандаши и ручки тоже катались под лапками кошки. Эта картина была настолько неожиданной, настолько не соответствовала образу педантичного и бесчувственного Хакса, что Митака совсем растерялся, забыв на минуту, зачем он вообще сюда пришел. В его руке была папка с какими-то документами.

Хакс поднял на него глаза.

\- Лейтенант?

Митака вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

\- Вот документы, которые вы просили, инспектор, - торопливо произнес лейтенант, кладя папку на стол.

Инспектор кивнул, только бегло взглянув на бумаги. Лейтенант, вместо того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, продолжал наблюдать за Хаксом и кошкой. Он даже на мгновение подумал, что просто ошибся кабинетом. И теперь смотрел на абсолютного незнакомца, который только по чистой случайности был как две капли воды похож на инспектора Хакса.

Армитедж снова посмотрел на лейтенанта.

\- Вы здоровы?

Теперь Митака был совсем сбит с толку. Потому что инспектор спросил, хорошо ли он себя чувствует.

\- Да, все хорошо, - медленно и с запинкой ответил лейтенант. - Благодарю вас, инспектор...

\- Прекрасно, -задумчиво произнес Хакс, продолжая развлекать Миллисент. - А ваша мать? Она ведь в больнице, если не ошибаюсь.

Похоже, Хакс не замечал того, что лейтенант смотрел на него, как на инопланетянина с Марса. Инспектор не терпел фамильярности, а теперь справлялся о здоровье его мамы, которую госпитализировали на прошлой неделе с аппендицитом. Откуда он вообще узнал?

\- Она идет на поправку, ее скоро выпишут, - пробормотал Митака, теряясь.

Его взгляд упал на кошку. Хакс перехватил его.

\- Это Миллисент, моя кошка. Она очень скучает одна дома, вот я и взял ее с собой на работу.

Еще одно неожиданное открытие. Хакс не был похож на тех людей, которые заводили домашних животных. А Миллисент он, к тому же, явно очень сильно любил. Вон как балует, да еще позволяет устраивать беспорядок на своем рабочем столе.

Хакс поднялся и взял кошку на руки, поглаживая ее по загривку. Это был очень милый жест.

\- Вы сейчас сильно заняты, лейтенант?

Митака мотнул головой, даже не подумав заранее.

\- Мне нужно идти на совещание, поэтому хотел попросить вас присмотреть за ней.

С этими словами он передал любимицу в руки лейтенанта, который вцепился в нее от неожиданности. Милли мяукнула и стала обнюхивать испуганное лицо Митаки.

\- Инспектор!..

\- Все, что нужно, вы найдете здесь, - продолжал Хакс, беря документы и выходя из кабинета. - Она послушная и не доставит лишних хлопот. До свидания.

\- Постойте, инспектор!

Митака выскочил в коридор, с кошкой на руках, беспомощно глядя в спину удаляющемуся Хаксу. Инспектор доверил ему свою кошку, а он даже не представлял, как нужно следить за домашним питомцем. Миллисент стала ободряюще вылизывать ему подбородок. Митака просто прижимал кошку к плечу, не двигаясь с места. Он был основательно сбит с толку.

\- Эй, Митака!

Сильная рука обняла лейтенанта за плечи, прижимая к чужой груди. Дофельд ойкнул и поднял испуганные глаза, встретившись с искрящейся улыбкой По Дэмерона.

\- Наконец-то нашел себе подружку? - весело спросил второй полицейский, кивая на кошку. - Должен тебя предупредить - эти малышки просто тащатся от валерьянки!

Митака выпутался из чужих объятий, пряча румянец.

\- Это кошка инспектора, - пробормотал он.

\- Да ну?

По протянул руку и стал гладить кошку за ушами, а Милли явно приглянулся добродушный человек. Она охотно подставила голову под чужую ласку. А лейтенант смущался из-за того, что тепло Дэмерона даже через слои одежды.

\- А с каких пор наша рыжая Ледышка знает, как обращаться с живыми существами? - шутил Дэмерон.

Митака и сам не знал. Сегодня он увидел Хакса совсем с другой стороны. Хотя в последнее время инспектор заметно изменился. Стал... добрее, что ли. Но это слово явно ему не подходило. Такие Хаксы, добрые и чуткие, просто не водились в природе!

\- Ух ты, какая красивая! - воскликнула подошедшая к ним Рей.

Она была со своим напарником, Финном. Девушка тоже стала тискать кошку. Похоже, Миллисент вскоре должна была покорить все отделение.

\- Твоя? - спросила Рей Митаку, почесывая кошке подбородок.

\- Это кошка Хакса, - ответил По.

\- Неужто? - удивление Финна можно было понять. - А я был уверен, что он имеет дело только с протоколами и отчетами.

\- Инспектор вообще стал немного... странным, - чуть понизив голос, ответил Митака.

Троица превратилась в слух, ожидая продолжения.

\- В последнее время, у него очень хорошее настроение, - продолжил лейтенант. - Он стал раньше уходить домой. А сегодня вообще справился о здоровье моей мамы!

По молча переглянулся с Финном.

\- Все ясно, - констатировал Дэмерон. - У Хакса завелась подружка.

Рей прыснула со смеху.

\- Ерунда! - сказала девушка. - Хакс и любовь - категории вообще несовместимые. Либо он кого-то застрелил, либо ему дали повышение.

\- Я ничего не слышал о новом назначении Хакса, - весело вставил Финн. - К тому же, он явно метит сразу в генералы.

\- Тут точно дело в женщине! - не унимался По.

Рей фыркнула.

\- У тебя все мысли на один лад.

\- Просто ты не поймешь, что такое романтика, даже если заглянешь в толковый словарь, Рей, - парировал мужчина.

Рей показала ему язык, и друзья рассмеялись, продолжая перемывать кости инспектору. Митака оставил их и направился к себе, прижимая к себе рыжее тельце и не представляя, как ему развлечь кошку.

За поворотом его снова нагнал Дэмерон. Мужчина поравнялся с ним и тепло улыбнулся. Дофельд зарылся носом в кошачий мех, чтобы не выдать своих красных щек.

\- Куда ты так спешишь все время?

\- У меня есть дела.

По вздохнул.

\- Жаль... А я хотел тебя пригласить вечером на свидание.

Митака резко остановился, намереваясь сделать ему выговор за очередную глупую шутку, но проглотил свои упреки, когда чужая теплая ладонь легла ему на талию.

\- Ты все время говоришь мне "нет", - тихо произнес По, наклоняясь к нему. - Но я все равно надеюсь однажды услышать "да"...

Митака задрожал от волнения и посмотрел в сторону, пряча испуганный взгляд.

\- Мы на работе...

\- Уже "мы", - шепнул Дэмерон. - Значит, у меня есть надежда?

По коснулся теплым дыханием его шеи. Митака зажмурился, боясь продолжения.

А Милли, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнула из рук Митаки и побежала по коридору, исследуя новое место.

\- Миллисент! - крикнул лейтенант, оттолкнув удивленного По и бросаясь за ней вдогонку.

Для Митаки это был очень долгий день.

***

Дни становились короче и холоднее, а инспектор Хакс шел по привычной дороге к Фэрвью-парку. Он ни разу не изменил своей привычке с того самого дня...

Сегодня он немного задержался, а потому, когда он пришел на место, было уже темно. Включились уличные фонари, а гуляющих стало значительно меньше.

Хакс шел по знакомой аллее, думая, что Кайло уже давно ушел. Было уже поздно, а инспектор не предупредил его, что задержится. Но когда он углубился в парк, то увидел знакомый силуэт на фоне чернеющих деревьев.

Кайло обернулся на звук шагов, и даже в сумерках Хакс заметил, что тот был сильно взволнован. Боялся, что он не придет? Хакс неторопливо подошел к нему. Рен явно стоял тут не один час. Его пальцы и щеки покраснели от мороза, он не удосужился надеть даже шарф. Упрямый мальчишка.

\- Ты пришел, - произнес он.

Хакс видел, что тот пытается скрыть волнение и обиду.

\- Прости, я был на выезде, а потом меня задержали в отделении.

Кайло отвернулся.

\- Это не мое дело, - буркнул он. - Я не диктую тебе, где и когда быть. И с кем...

Хакс улыбнулся. Он взял замерзшую руку Кайло и спрятал в карман своего пальто, переплетая пальцы. Рен насупился и сильнее покраснел, но уже не от мороза.

Они пошли по аллее, по знакомой дороге. С деревьев уже совсем облетела листва, и трудно было представить, что еще совсем недавно эти дороги утопали в осеннем золоте.

Сегодня отчего-то совсем не хотелось говорить, и они оба молчали. Хакс чувствовал, как Кайло вцепился в его руку, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Но мужчина уже был спокоен, Армитедж чувствовал его настроение. Сам же он ощущал... умиротворение.

Они пришли на берег Толки, которая протекала поблизости от парка. В холодной воде отражались звезды. Кайло смотрел перед собой, и его слепые глаза были так же глубоки, как и эта темная река. Он о чем-то думал, а Хакс не хотел прерывать его мысли. Они до сих пор почти ничего не знали друг о друге, но никому из них это не мешало.

Кайло выдохнул облачно пара и тихо спросил:

\- Что там впереди?

Хакс посмотрел вперед.

\- Просто река. Сейчас ночь, так что ничего интересного не увидишь.

\- Я не знаю...

Кайло повернулся к Армитеджу.

\- Я не знаю, как выглядит река, - он говорил очень тихо, опустив глаза. - Я не знаю, как выглядит ночь. Звезды, деревья, люди...

Его пальцы медленно коснулись лица Хакса. Инспектор закрыл глаза. Чужие пальцы стали ощупывать его, будто изучали. Это не было неприятно.

\- Я не знаю, как выглядит красота... но ты красив.

Он судорожно вздохнул.

\- Ты как холод. Обжигающий холод...

Хакс погладил ладонь, что касалась его. А затем снял с себя шарф и обернул его вокруг шеи Кайло. Рен моргнул, издав невнятный звук. Коснувшись пушистой ткани, он произнес:

\- И ты единственный, кого я _хочу увидеть!_

Армитедж без слов притянул его к себе о обнял, чувствуя ответные объятия.


End file.
